


The Success Of Bottled Emotions

by Lovingharry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, Patronus, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingharry/pseuds/Lovingharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily volunteers to try a potion that gives you a different emotion and hoping she would get fear, it never crossed her mind she would get love and the first thing that would come to mind were antlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Success Of Bottled Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I had a cute idea and I hope you enjoy it. I spent about an hour trying to figure out if the plural of patronus was patroni. I'm still not sure.

It was tuesday, classes had begun and books were being opened.

The paper being held was starting to crease into ripples. 

The hallway was alway long but it seemed to become doubled it's size when James was late to class. 

He had stayed up all night finishing his paper on The Success Of Bottled Emotions. 

He hadn't actually planned on doing it but after hearing Lily express her interest in the subject he asked if she would help him do research in the library. 

She agreed, but only if he could bring blue paint. Not sure what the blue paint was for he made sure to pack it in his bag. 

The research session consisted of Lily being fascinated with the fact you could smell an emotion.

If you're sad smell this, you'll be happy. You're scared? Here try this you'll calm down. 

James knew he was lucky because the second he met Lily he knew it was always her. His whole life had been leading up to the moment a bright haired girl who talked with her hands would step into his life and never leave it. He was never unsure of her.

Lily on the other hand was oblivious to his emotions, but that didn't bother James. He knew she loved him in her own way. 

He never wrote one word down for his paper, she didn't know that though. 

For all she could see was him scribbling every few minutes.

Instead of his knowledge for potions, he had wrote down every time Lily would laugh and what it sounded like or how she would fiddle with the blue paint bottle. 

When he got back to the dormitory he quickly started to write. 

He admitted he didn't know how these potions worked or how they were made or the theories behind them but if you could bottle love, if you could bottle what he felt when he was with lily, the feeling that goes into every atom in your body and grows stronger with every heartbeat then it must be the strongest magic to ever exist. 

The room was filled with students, four girls were standing above a table of potions as James entered.

He earned an eyebrow raise from the proffesor as he handed her his paper.

The girls, consisting of Lily all had their hands on a jar.

The proffesor explained how each jar had an emotion, the girls were to take a fast smell then close the jar while the class tried to figure out their emotion. 

Lily pushed her hair out of her face, hoping she would get fear in her jar.

As instructed the girls lifted the jars and each would inhale the scent.

James noticed when Lily lifted hers, he could see blue paint on the tips of her fingers. 

The first girl was giggling so hard she obviously had happiness.

After students shouted what her emotion was she gladly agreed and said the first thing that came to her mind when she thought of happiness.

The second girl had fear. 

Lily did not move since she closed her jar, she just stared with tears in her eyes.

The class started to yell every emotion they thought of that would bring a girl to tears but they were never close. 

Her mind was going a mile a minute connecting every small memory together. 

The proffesor finally got through to Lily, as she looked up warm tears fell down her face. With his mouth open and eyes big, James wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her she would be okay. 

The jar was held so tight in Lily's hand she thought she may break it. 

The room grew silent as Lily spoke.

Two words, just two that fit together.

She prided herself with her knowledge and not acknowledging how these two words coincide together made her question if it was still possible. 

The words Lily spoke felt like a door opening, you're never really sure what's on the other side.

She took a deep breathe and let out the word Love, a few seconds later she spoke the word Antlers. 

With this James' heart dropped. His breathing stopped. 

His mind still working trying to convince himself that her antlers were not his patronus antlers.

It wasn't working. 

The girls went back fo their seats and class resumed with note taking but James couldn't keep his eyes of Lily enough to write anything down. 

Not knowing how long these emotions lasted, Lily asked at the end of class to which the proffesor said should of worn off by now. 

Lily didn't feel any different in the first place. Just a lingering image in the back of her head. 

She quickly walked outside in search of the person who was standing in the doorway waiting for her. 

James didn't protest when Lily grabbed his hand as she led to a destination unknown to him. 

On the other end of the hall Lily pushed open a door James knew to be the art room where he would always find her.

The room was quite, the light flooding in highlighted the shade of Lily's hair.

James was about to speak but Lily beat him to it.

James listened to every word she said, from how in her morning class they all found out what a patronus was.

He reassured her of his patronus when she asked. Not sure what she meant by all of it, James still nodded his head as she spoke.

Lily walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a canvas. Her fingers were shaking and her eyes slightly pink.

Lily turned the canvas to face him and that moment he knew.

Everything had been leading up to this moment for her, when she realized it was always him. 

James smiled, calming Lily. He'd never heard of a patronus matching another but it was certainty a sign they were meant for each other. 

His fingers took the canvas, after taking in it's artistic value he looked up to see Lily peering at him. 

He put the painting on a desk, the awaited words from him were about how lucky she was he had blue paint.

She laughed and he didn't have to write the details down because he knew he would hear her laugh for the rest of his life.

It was Lily who whispered her apology for being late and took the opportunity to be first when she closed the gap between them and met his lips with her own as they melted into one another creating the mold where they fit perfectly.

The next week James got top score for his paper and Lily got top score for her blue doe patronus painting.


End file.
